A Precious Mistress
by TriMinakami
Summary: Her journey as a normal Trainer having ended, Chikina decides to live in her old house along with her Pokemon from then on. This is a story about the daily lives of her and her team, and the growing romance between Chikina and her female Gardevoir, "Sereria". How well will the relationship last, with all the risk of forbidden relationships? / OCxGardevoir, yuri, slice-of-life.
1. Chapter 1 : Starting the Normal Lives

**Trainer: **Chikina (チキナ) / "Kiai"  
\- (F, Gardevoir) Sereria (セレリア) / "Voire"  
\- (M, Charizard) Zadon (ザドン) / "Chardon"  
\- (M, Squirtle) Mex (メックス) / "Toise"  
\- (F, Ivysaur) Bana (バナ) / "Ivy"  
\- (M, Gengar) Gan (ガン) / "Genj"

_(For now, you can read more about my OC and each of her Pokemon on my WordPress [ triminakami . wordpress . com]; you'll be able to find it under "Temporary Pages".)_

* * *

"Now, now, don't be shy!" The voice belonged to a street punk. "We assure you, if you come with us, you'll be guaranteed to have a great time!"

The fat person besides him had a wicked grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah, and we'll be sure to _make it double_ too, if you just come with us obediently!"

Backing away from them, a blonde frowned. "B-but, I... uh..." she muttered, unable to think of what to say. She was embarrassed and shy naturally, and now there are people trying to get her to go home with them!? This was ridiculous. Did they even know who she was? No, probably not when she's wearing this light-purple hat in a manner that blocks part of her face. "I- I need to be somewhere else... and... w-well..."

The street punk sighed. "Ah, that's no good." He scratches his somewhat-bald head. "You're scared that we'll take advantage of you, right? Well, don't worry. Maybe if I _convince_ you properly... hehe..." he snickered. "Go, Malamar!"

Throwing his Pokeball, a Malamar puffed out of the released smoke and stood tall and erect, grinning at the blonde. "_Mmmmaaaaalamaarr!"_

The fat companion besides the street punk suddenly frowned. "Hey, wait... she looks kinda familiar..." he muttered. "I think we know her from somewhere before..."

"...w-well... y-you should know me by n-now..." the blonde smiled nervously. She lifted off her hats, almost tempted to back down again when she saw the jaws of both Trainers dropping, and attempted to stand straight while her legs shook. "I- I am Chikina, t-the exChampion of the Kalos Pokemon L-League..." she explained. "P-please forgive me for not saying earlier..."

"D-damn! No, it's me who must apolo- wait..." the street punk frowned. "...exChampion? That means that you aren't the strongest!"

Chikina shook her head. "N-no, I just... didn't want to be the Champion... so I gave D-Diantha-san her position back..."

The fat Trainer backed away suddenly. "E-either ways, I think I'll be leaving now..." he muttered, then bowed in apology before leaving in a hurry.

Gritting his teeth, the street punk grinned with sweatdrops. "B-but that still doesn't change that you're the _ex_Champion! Malamar," he pointed at the blonde, "use Hypnosis on her!"

The Malamar nodded and waved its tendrils and hollered while its spots glowed bright yellow. "_Mmmmaaaarrrr!_"

Chikina frowned and frantically grabbed one of her Pokeball from her waist's belt. "S-Sereria, Dazzling Gleam!"

Within a puff of pink smoke, a Gardevoir landed elegantly on the ground with a twirl and glared at the Malamar. "_Voir. (Of course)._" it nodded calmly. Its body suddenly turned bright with light and the Malamar screamed, shielding itself. It suddenly felt an energy crashing it and, to the surprise of the street punk, the Malamar was pushed off the ground.

"_M-maallamaaaarrrrr!_" was its last cry before it crashed into a signboard.

"W-what!? But, h-how!?" the street punk exclaimed. He looked back at the blonde Trainer. "W-who _are_ you!?"

Chikina only fidgeted shyly in response, and cleared her throat. "T-that was Dazzling Gleam, a F-Fairy type move that some Pokemon can l-learn." she explained. "Your Malamar is a Dark/Psychic type, a-and since Fairy type moves are very effective against Dark type moves, m-my Sereria's attack worked very well against y-your Malamar." she said.

"Gaaah! Whatever!" The street punk ran to his Malamar and returned it to its Pokeball. "I'm sorry anyways, I have to go now!" he shouted and disappeared from sight.

Chikina sighed in relief. "T-they're gone now... phew." Nervous, she tumbled on on the ground, swaying her hat over and over to produce wind.

Her Gardevoir, Sereria, sat besides her with a smile. "_Voiiir, devoir. (At least nothing bad happened to you.)_" it purred with a soothing voice and patted the girl.

Smiling, the blonde hugged her Pokemon. "Y-yeah... thanks to you~"

Blushing, the Pokemon hugged her back. It wasn't long before she then pecked the Trainer on the forehead.

"H-huh? W-what's with that, Sereria?" Chikina asked, her face slightly flushed. "Y-you agreed to not do that in public..."

"_Garde. (We're not in public, are we?)_" Sereria smiled. Truthfully, they were in the alleyway, the most common place for girls to be flirted with or 'picked up'. Or, in some cases, kidnapped and abused.

The Trainer pouted. "T-true." she said with a sigh. "...b-but that still doesn't mean you can just k-k-kiss me out of the blue like that..."

Sereria giggled. "_Gardevoir. (You're just too cute.)_"

Once again, Chikina turned red. "T-thank you..."

Her Gardevoir grabbed her by the chin and, slowly, she looked into her eyes. The two felt mesmerized by each other; naturally, in the world, bestiality was viewed upon as utterly disgusting and plain wrong. The relationship between Pokemon and humans were only acceptable as partners and friends, no further than those. Were one supposed to get caught being in an indecent relationship with a Pokemon, that person would be punished greatly by the law- and the Pokemon will be, with no exceptions, given to someone else to discipline it. On some cases, the human will be the one disciplined, and the Pokemon will be rid of through unknown means. But it didn't stop anything; few people over the world secretly hid their love for their own partners and soul mates. Chikina was on of these people; and _her_ soul mate, her own Gardevoir, Sereria, could use telepathy to talk to her with human language. She had an advantage, where Sereria can warn her when any signs of humans are coming so she wouldn't have to get caught. It was a risky but lovely relationship they had.

Chikina slowly leaned towards Sereria, and, their arms slowly wrapping around each other's waists, they put their lips together with a great passion burning inside them. Both moaned upon their hug becoming slightly more affectionate, but none cared, as they deepened their kiss.

After all, in the girl's opinion... _the law can just go die..._

She hugged her Pokemon tightly as they continued their only moment of heavenly bliss.

* * *

_"...I'm home." she sighed as she opened the door to her house._

_It was isolated._

_But it wasn't like anything was off. She was perfectly fine with it. The girl walked to the living room and smiled at the framed photo on the shelf. Right in front of the shelf, with flowers, there was a coffin. "I'm sorry for being away for a long time, Mom." she said. "But... my journey is done."_

_She sighed when there was no response._

_"Of course... what was I expecting..."_

_Tired, the sofa was immediately sat upon. The chirping of birds calmed her down. After a moment, she released all her Pokemon from her Pokeball._

_They stared at her. "You guys... our journey is done. You can relax now." she said. "There's nothing more for me to do... so let's just live here until something interesting happens." Chikina smiled._

_All smiled, and cheered._

_"...a-actually, I think this is going to be great!" All signs of depression had disappeared from that moment. Sereria could tell that she was forcing her happiness, but she didn't mind. It was what her Trainer chose. Immediately, Chikina reverted back to her shy personality. "I- I'll have, um, Sereria teach you guys how to do random stuff like humans do... i-is that alright with you?"_

_Sereria nodded. "Voir~ (That's fine by me~)" she replied._

_Smiling, feeling more hopeful for her life now, Chikina looked to all her Pokemon. "A-and, um, maybe you guys can start eating human food... maybe. I'll go out to buy Pokemon food and human food everyday, s-so... well... I- I hope you guys won't mind living with me."_

_Her Charizard rolled his eyes. "Chaaarr. (Not at all, as long as I get to go out and train whenever I want)." he said with a ruffled voice._

_Gardevoir telepathically translated his words to her Trainer. Chikina smiled. "T-thank you, Zadon, and of course... y-you can Fly anywhere you want and train with other wild Pokemon!" she exclaimed happily, before blushing. "B-but I'm not saying I want you gone, though..."_

_Her Squirtle laughed. "Squirtle squirtle, squiiirttle! (Ahaha, you're being ridiculously shy and thinking weird again! We'd never think that!)" he exclaimed cheerfully, then jumped onto his Trainer's head. "Squirtle, squiirrr! (After all, you're a fun Trainer to be around, haha!)" the turtle Pokemon laughed._

_Her Ivysaur sighed. "Ivy, vyy vyy... saur... (Ugh, stop messing with her, Mex... gosh, you guys... seriously...)" she muttered._

_"E-ehehe, I don't g-get it, but... thanks for sticking with me..." Chikina smiled._

_Suddenly, they heard crashing noises from the house's kitchen. Surprised, they all ran over to the kitchen. Chikina gasped. "O-oh, there you are, Gan! I was wondering w-why you didn't show up from the Pokeball..." she said, scratching her head. "B-but of course, it's not like... it's not like I thought you left me or s-something..." the Trainer added shyly and looked away._

_Her Gengar laughed. "Genn, gengaaarr! Gar, gengar... (Well, I just t'ought we'd need pies t'party! But, I dunno how t'make 'em...)" he said, then rubbed his chin. "Gengar gengar, genn... (T'at's a shame too, since I was gonna throw 'em at all ya faces...)"  
_

_Gardevoir smiled. "Voir voir, gardevoiirrr. (He says he wants to throw pies all over you and your Pokemon as a welcome party.)" she translated to her Trainer._

_"P-pies, huh..." Chikina rubbed her chin. "Well... m-maybe that's a good idea to have fun on our f-first day here!" Surprisingly cheerful about this, she opened some cupboards and grabbed some ingredients. "M-my mother used to teach me how to make pies... want to help me make them?" she asked._

_All her Pokemon smiled. They cheered and nodded as they pumped their fists into the air, or at least, they did whatever could resemble that at most._

* * *

"_...charrrr, charrrii. (...well, you two sure took your time.)_" Zadon commented when he saw Chikina and Sereria enter through the front door. "_Zaaard charrrizard? (Were you guys busy being lovey-dovey with each other or what?)_" he asks as he pressed the close button of the remote, shutting the TV off.

Gardevoir whispered the translation into her Trainer's ears, and Chikina blushed. "W-well, umm, no! We... we weren't!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms as she told her Pokemon _almost_ the entire story while her soul mate carefully placed the bag of ingredients and food down on a nearby table. "A-and yeah, that's what happened! We didn't d-do anything together yet..."

"_Char? ('Yet'?)_" Zadon raised an eyebrow at this, grinning.

Not needing the translation, the blonde herself realized what she said and blushed further. "I- I mean, umm, i-it's not like... uhh..." she fumbled with her fingers, before scratching her hair. "A-ahhh! Well, t-the point is, we got the ingredients and food for today's dinner!" she exclaimed.

Shrugging, her Charizard had no complaint and decided to get off the couch, to stop being lazy and go do some training while he waited for food.

Nearby, her Ivysaur was peacefully reading a human-language book on the desk, carefully interpreting each word in her mind and trying to learn her Trainer's language. Sitting across her was Mex the Squirtle, who was bored until what just happened recently. He suddenly laughed at his Trainer. "_Squirtle squiiiirtle! Squirrrrrtle! (Looks like Chiki here is a diiiiirty Trainer! Ahaha, diiiirty!)_" he exclaimed.

Although she didn't understand what he was saying, Chikina could tell that Mex was definitely teasing her. "B-be quiet, Mex..." she grumbled, walking into the kitchen with Sereria.

Bana sighed and placed one of her vines on the page as a bookmark. "_Sauur, ivy ivysaur. (You should stop teasing our Trainer like that.)_" she said. "_Ivy, saur saur, ivy vy. (I mean, it's natural for living things to want to mate when they reach that time of their lives.)_" she added.

Mex snickered. "_Squirtle squirrr?__ (Are you saying you did 'it' already?)_"

The Ivysaur choked on air and turned slightly red. "_I-ivy! Vy vy saurrr! (D-damn it, Mex! Don't ask me something like t-that!)_" she screamed. The Squirtle laughed again and made a face at her, taunting the Grass Pokemon to get away from her book and chase him down the house with her vines.

With nobody left in the living room, or one would assume, Gan the Gengar suddenly turned visible, revealed to have been sitting on the couch alongside Charizard. The Charizard most likely didn't know that Gan was there, but either ways, the room was now silent. Gan sat peacefully, ignoring the triumphant roars of pride coming from Zadon outside the house, or the taunting screams of Mex the Squirtle and the enraged unsafe words Bana the Ivysaur was shouting. He sat and listened to kitchen's noises patiently, hearing his Trainer and Sereria trying to figure out what to cook for the others, waiting for the moment they would start cooking and finish and call them for dinner. After all, who wouldn't look forward to dinner?

From the events that happens daily, for Gan, all he could say was;

"_Gan gan genngar garrr... (I want omelette rice with grape juice poured on top of it...)_"

* * *

**This story takes place way before the events of Pokemon X/Y. Chikina is basically a normal OC Trainer, NOT an OC replacement of Calem/Serena.**


	2. Chapter 2 :

**Trainer: **Chikina (チキナ) / "Kiai"  
\- (F, Gardevoir) Sereria (セレリア) / "Voire"  
\- (M, Charizard) Zadon (ザドン) / "Chardon"  
\- (M, Squirtle) Mex (メックス) / "Toise"  
\- (F, Ivysaur) Bana (バナ) / "Ivy"  
\- (M, Gengar) Gan (ガン) / "Genj"

* * *

Gan scratched his ghostly purple ears as he walked along the floor's lines. It was moments like these that he wished there was something going on, and not for things to be boring all the time. So what if he decided by himself that he should take care of Chikina and watch over her? That doesn't mean fate can just turn everything into boring crap. He sighed and continued walking. "_Garrr. (Stup'd boredom.)_" he muttered.

As he took a turn, dwelling into the laundry room, he paused as he saw a certain Gardevoir.

"_...vooiiirrrr... (...ahhh...)_" Sereria moaned happily as she sniffed into the worn underwear of her Trainer. There was time until the previous queue for the washing machine finishes, so she had as much time as she wants to do whatever she wanted with the next set of laundry that needed to be washed. This certainly allowed her the time to get some more scent of her precious mistress.

"_...gennnngar. (...huuh.)_" Gan stared.

Her ears perking up, Sereria calmly turned towards the Gengar and stared at him. Chikina's panties were still in her hands, right besides her face, being held like it was a divine relic.

The Gengar started shivering, before he jumped towards her out of pure instinct. "_Gengaaaarrr! (Me tooooo!)_" he exclaimed blissfully.

Left with no choice but to deal with this, Sereria sighed and reeled her fist backwards. Gengar sweatdropped when she charged up a Shadow Ball; "_Deeee-voiiiir! (Gooo diiiiee!)_" she shouted, delivering the Shadow Ball right at Gan's abdomen.

"_G-gengarrr gar gar gar gengarr... (Holy mutha of Arceus cheeseballs mah goddamn abdomee...)_" Gan's voice faded away as he was sent plumetting through several walls, going right through them as he was a ghost. Soon enough, there were no visible traces of her actions left, and certainly no audible rambling from any Gengar that may or may not be here.

Sereria smiled. She sniffed the panties one more time, before placing it back into the basket of clothes that needed to be washed. "..._voirr. (I'm so happy.)_" she gleefully said to herself.

After waiting for minutes, one by one, she took out the pieces of wet laundry and used her psychic powers to hang them outside in the garden. Then, she stuffed the new laundry basket's contents into the machine, and poured some powder on top of the clothes. Satisfied with the amount, she closed the machine's cover and started the machine. The Gardevoir then hopped out of the room, happy and delighted.

She trotted up the stairs and sneaked into her Trainer's room, expecting her to be awake. But no, Chikina was still asleep on her bed, wrapped up in her blanket like some kind of caterpillar.

Sereria giggled. "_Voir. (Adorable.)_"she whispered, and went besides the Trainer. Softly, the Psychic type Pokemon stroked the sleeping beauty's hair, purring softly into her ears. Chikina winced a bit and turned somewhat, now facing her own Pokemon but still fast asleep. Giggling again, she then tapped the Trainer on the head. "_Voir garrrdevoir. (Time to wake up, silly.)_" she whispered with a huge smile.

Slowly, Chikina got up and yawned. "...but I don't want to go to school..." she murmured, then went back to sleep.

The Gardevoir sweat-dropped. "_Voir de devoir...? (Do I seem like a Mom...?)_" she asked herself.

But no matter what, Chikina didn't wake up.

Sighing, the Pokemon mentally squealed and slowly leaned towards her Trainer. She planted her lips onto Chikina's, engaging a small passionate kiss. This time, Chikina opened her eyes slowly and, instead of widening her eyes, she kept staring at her Pokemon. The Gardevoir parted and chuckled. "_De voir? (Awake now?)_" she asked. Chikina nodded with a yawn.

"...waaaiitt... dooon't go yeett..." the girl groaned drowzily.

Sereria was about to comment on this with a teasing intention, but instead she felt herself getting dragged by the Trainer. Chikina's arms wrapped around her neck, Sereria found herself on top of her Trainer, locked in another kiss with the girl. "_V-vrrr... (M-mmnnn...)_" the Pokemon eventually moaned. Their lips parted a few times and connected some more, sometimes occasionally suckling on each other's lips, producing soft _smack_ noises.

Eventually, they stopped their morning kisses. "...o-okay... _now_ I'm a-awake..." Chikana muttered with a flushed face, reverting to her shy self.

Albeit also blushing, her Gardevoir calmed down and chuckled. "_Voir. De voir, garrrdevoir. (Good. How about now, we make breakfast?)_" she suggested. _After all, the others must be hungry,_ she thought.

Hearing her thoughts, Chikina nodded. "A-alright, sure. You'll... you'll cook with me again, right...?" she asked hopefully.

Sereria smiled and patted her Trainer. "_Voiirrrr, garrrd. (Of course, I'd love to.)_"

* * *

When she helped her Trainer get dressed and the two walked down the stairs, Sereria found herself cornered by Gan and Mex.

"_Squirtle squirtle! Squirrrr, tle! (You dirty pervert! Snifffffing our Trainer's panties!?)_" Mex exclaimed.

Gan nodded. "_Gengar, gengar! Garrr, genn garrrr! (Yeah, t'at's shameful! I mean, why didn't ye share it with us too!?)_"

Mex frowned and stared at him. "_...squirtle squir, squirrrtle. (I thought you said we were going to punish Sereria.)_"

The Gengar sheepishly scratched his head. "_Gengarrr... garr garr... (Come on... you gotta admit, you want t'do t'at too.)_" he pointed out.

The reply he got was a shrug. Mex turned around and walked away, sighing. "_Squirr, squirtle. (No, not really.)_"

Shocked, Gan tried to chase after him, but a smiling Sereria grabbed him by the arm first. He paled. "..._g-genn...gar? (...please... forgive meh?)_" he asked.

Nodding, Sereria delivered another Shadow Ball against him while Chikina watched the scenes unfold, clearly confused but happy anyways.

When the ghost was gone, Sereria smiled. "_Voir, garrde devoir? (Well, shall we get going?)_" she asked her Trainer.

Chikina smiled and nodded eagerly. She didn't have enough patience to wait for some time with her precious Gardevoir.

Far away in another room, Gan clutched onto his head as he groaned. "_Gen... gengar gengar... (Damn... she really knows how t' punch.)_" he muttered.

Bana sighed, having been sitting near the Ghost type Pokemon who had landed in her room a few seconds ago. "_Ivy, vy vy saaaaur. (Then maybe you should stop being mischievous.)_" she suggested sarcastically, although she doubted that ever happening.

Laughing, the ghost smirked. "_Garr, gengar gengar! Genn... gegegege... (No way, man. I can't just watch over 'er while not having fun, I need t' keep up my bastardedness so t'at I can enjoy myself t'my fullest!)"_ he exclaimed proudly, pointing to himself as if some kind of famous celebrity. This caused Bana to sigh even further, and, seeing as he had nothing to do other than go back to being punched by Sereria, the Gengar sat down on a chair across Bana's and sighed. "_Gengar, ge... garr. (But, if ya ask me, this really reminds me of t'e time I met that lassy... fun times.)_"

Her ears perked up at that moment. "_...vy. Saurrr ivy ivysaur. (...yeah, speaking of which... how _did_ you meet Chikina?)_"

The ghost smirked mischievously. "_Gan, garr garr! (That, find out yourself!)_" He then proceeded to laugh like an asshole, and ran away. The Ivysaur, annoyed, ran after him- but he went through a wall on purpose and she ended up unable to stop herself in time, crashing into the wall.

"_...ivy ivy... (...fucking asshole...)_"

"_Squirtle, squirt! (Language, gosh!)_" Mex exclaimed as he passed by, then ran off when Bana sent a glare towards the Squirtle.

* * *

"It seems like everyone is having fun..." Chikina commented from the kitchen. She sliced a piece of carrot gently, then pushing the many pieces into a pot that Sereria used her powers to hold up for the girl. "...o-of course, not that I'm not having fun here..." she added with flushed cheeks.

"_Voir, voir~ (Sure, sure~)_" her Pokemon replied with a chuckle, patting her head. Then, she planted a gentle kiss on the Trainer, causing her to turn redder.

"S-stop that... sheesh..." Adjusting her light-purple shirt, the girl pouted. "We shouldn't be distracted while cooking..."

Chuckling again, the Gardevoir paid no attention to her Trainer's words when she blushed even more at being chuckled at. _Though, most of us are alright with simple Pokemon food as well, you know._

Chikina smiled. "Yeah, but you guys need to eat healthy too, you know?" she responded.

_Don't push yourself too far._ Sereria smiled. She truly was thankful for her Trainer showing so much care, but sometimes, she wished the girl would stop trying so hard. After all, they _were_ Pokemon, not humans...

"It's not pushing myself too far..." the girl pouted. "After all, I'm not doing this alone- you guys are helping me enjoy everything~"

The Gardevoir smiled. _True_, she said. _Even then, we all love you and want to help you without having to watch you become weak._ The Pokemon lightly pecked her master's neck, taking in the trainer's scent. "_Voir...__ (Promise me...)_" she started to say.

"Haha, I promise, I promise..." Chikina turned to her lover. "I won't get myself killed or weak, I'll stay strong for everyone... and especially," the girl cupped the Pokemon's cheeks and lifted her head up to stare into the Psychic-type's eyes, "for you."

"..." Sereria smiled, and kissed her master.

Oh, she just can't stop loving this girl.

* * *

**Response to Farla's review:**

I would like to point out some things, though I don't mean to be sarcastic or offensive, (if I ever do sound like that).

1) While I do agree that we do not capitalize animal terms like 'dog' and 'dragon' and 'mouse', etc, those aren't a species name. We simply refer to them by some sort of category, like a dog is a dog, and a mouse is a mouse, and so on. But if we refer to a specific species in that category, (or as scientists do, they use the "scientific terms" or whatever), we always capitalize them. The same goes for Pokemon, because a Pikachu or a Charizard isn't just a category of animal like 'mouse' or 'dragon', they're an entire species. I believe that they should be capitalized just as the normal animal species should be capitalized in their "scientific name". And since a Pokemon can be nicknamed, it's similar to how people have a nickname and a real name, and both are capitalized. As for the term "Pokemon" itself, I think it entirely depends on what an author/person thinks about it, and there are no 'correct' way to spell it. And for "Trainer" and "Professor", if you have a title, then it'd also be capitalized. When we say "the Trainer", some people refers to the title of that person, while others simply refers to a 'one-in-many' "trainer". It can be used both ways.

2) There isn't really anything wrong with gratuitous Japanese. Seeing as every original Pokemon games are originally Japanese (with the exception of XY due to being made for several countries at once, but for now we'll just assume), whether we write with gratuitous Japanese or not really isn't a problem.

3) I do admit that the way I write dialogues are not always correct. However, it is what I am most used to, and as I have stated many times in other stories (or maybe few), I am not trying to become the best writer for everyone, but I am simply writing what I want and sharing it on a site for sharing. Every author has their own writing style, no matter what, even if it is correct or not. Some wants to become perfect, then they will improve. Some just wants to share their stories, and it's up to them whether to change or not. Not everyone wants their own stories/fanstories or ideas/fanideas to be seen as perfect in the literary sense. Some simply wants it to be enjoyed normally.

4) I'm not implying that all Pokemon are capable of communication with humans. While I make Gardevoir able of communicating by telepathy with her own Trainer alone, that is more reasonable than every Pokemon able of communicating with the Trainer as mysterious creatures with psychic power using telepathy is rather understandable and acceptable, unlike dragons using telepathy but not having any psychic powers. I did not make every single Pokemon be able to communicate with the main character in this story, I have simply shown what their speech meant; that is the reason I have Gardevoir occasionally translate to her Trainer whenever the other Pokemon talks. And I never stated that the biggest issue is how the Trainer 'couldn't say she loves her Pokemon'. She is simply shy, but she CAN say it freely when she wants. What I meant was, the biggest issue is how she can't go public about her relationship with a non-human.

5) Also, let's be realistic here. As a human, sure, being owned as a property might make you offended and insulted, but Pokemon are like the equivalent of animals in the Pokemon universe. If the biggest issue is supposedly Pokemon being owned by humans, then what about dogs and cats being owned by humans? There's no excuse for that. I don't see dogs complaining about being owned. Also, in the same case where Pokemon are basically animals in the Pokemon world, it would definitely be a problem to publicly be in a relationship with your Pokemon, because then it's no different from bestiality, which I don't think people would like in real life.

I'm just responding to your review, and while I am quite thankful for your review, I won't guarantee that I'll change my writing styles or the plot. These are, after all, just my opinions, and probably some other people's whose opinions are coincidentally the same. And anyways, I probably won't be blocking you. I'm not disagreeing with your capitalization and grammar and stuff rules, but I'm also not agreeing with them.


End file.
